1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to data communications, and more specifically to the exchange of information associated with the audio visual capabilities and status of a source and a sink device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sink device using a protocol such as HDMI, MHL, or display port (DP), stores the audio visual capabilities associated with the sink device in a structure called extended display identification data (EDID). On connecting to a source device the sink device transmits the EDID to the source device. The source device may use the audio visual capabilities included in the EDID of the sink device to output a multimedia stream in an audio and video formats supported by the capabilities of the sink device. However, changes to the EDID of the sink device are not typically communicated to the source device in an efficient manner and can also cause interruptions in the multimedia stream.